Illustrated Catalogue of Religion
The Illustrated Official Catalogue of Religions This is a Catalogue of the various Religions in Terra. Created in 2142 by the Terrean Organization for Religion (TOR), the Catalogue is dedicated to seeking out the newest religious information and distributing it to the Terrean people. Now in wiki form, this catalogue can be edited by anyone. We hope that you can help out! Catalogue of Religions Setup: 1. Ruled By: 2. Origin: 3. Overview of Beliefs: Catholic Branches Overall Catholic Beliefs: Jesus is the Son of God (third person of the trinity, others being Father and the Holy Ghost), the Pope is the Vicar of Christ on earth. The Bible is the Holy Book, and traditions also hold up the faith. Although there are numerous catholic churches in Terra, each of them carries approximately the same beliefs. Many of the Churches were a result of a schism with a parent church over some small matter. The main father-daughter schism relationship is between the Terrean Catholic Church (aka the Deltarian Church) and 4 of the newest Catholic Faiths. Terran Catholic Church 1. Ruled by Pope Jana I and the Kardinals(contested) 2. Originated in Deltaria, the largest Catholic Church Leo Catholic Church of Terra 1.Pope Leo I (contested by Benedict I) 2. Originated in Lodamun(?) during the great schism of 2145. Leo I, formerly Bishop Vincent deOrvieto, split from the Deltarian Church because he firmly believes that it is a corrupt, sacrelegious institution. Luthori Catholic Church 1. Lead by an Archbishop, but ruled by a Council of Bishops. 2. Originated in the Luthori region of Geharon, in what is now known as the minor schism of 2144, due to the corruption inherent in the Deltarian Church. Promptly excommunicated by Innocent I. Composed of those Catholics not converted to the Low Church of the Church of Luthori due to their opposition of the joining of Church and State. 3. The Luthori Catholic Church is similar to Pope Leo I's Catholic Church of Terra, but believes that much of the Bible is metaphorical. Is probably the only Christian sect to believe that Genesis is a metaphor for science's theories of the creation and evolution of the universe, life and sentience. Tends to take a radically progressive theological stance on such topics as homosexuality, contraception, death penalty, euthanasia, abortion, etc. Respects other religions, especially the Abrahamic religions, due to their belief that Christians, Muslims and Jews all believe in the same God. Actively involved in filling the role of the atrophed government services, like social welfare, health care, and education. Very pro-science. Never proselytises. Michoch Catholic Sect 1.Pope Pius I (uncontested) 2. Unknown origin (someone fill this in) Orthodox Catholic Church 1. Pope Pius II 2. The Great Schism of 2146. After the cadaver synod, the decaying body of Pope Pius II managed to break away from the Deltarian Church. His sect has a modest following of 21,000, mostly in Kanjor. Coburan Catholic Church 1. Pope Adrian I 2. The Schism of 2155. Yet another break-away from the Deltarian Church, the Coburan Sect was formed after a synod of Coburan bishops performed a schism against the Terrean Catholic Church. Holy Catholic Church 1. Pope John I (uncontested) 2. The Great Schism of 1248. Originally, the Catholic Militarist League submitted to the Deltarian pontiff. However, after a woman took the Papacy, the Cardinals of the CML decided that the church had led herself into heresy. They quickly entered conclave and elected Cardinal De Vito Pope. Other Christian Denominations Terrean Orthodox Church 1. The Holy Archimandrate Theodialian XXIV (uncontested) 2. Originated in the late 500's AD in the Kanjoran Capital of Kanjo, largest religion of Kanjor 3. Believes in the resurection of Christ, but has great faith in the other 4 parts of the holy Quinvervirate, composed of the Father (God), Son (Jesus), the Holy Spirit (a glowing dove), the Archangel Gabriel, and the Holy Solar Disk. Lutheran Church of Malivia 1. Patriarch Maximillian the Confessor (uncontested) 2. Originated in Malivia, generally considered to be the main Lutheran Church of Terra and is the official Lutheran Church of Malivia. 3. Similar to the Terrean Catholic Church except that it does not recognize any other catholic church authority(any other differences?) Quakerism 1. Democratically run by the Friends General Conference of Terra 2. Founded by Feorge Gox in 1900 3. Believes that God exists in everyone. The Church of Luthori 1. Controlled democratically by its followers. Consists of the High Church (Protestant rite) and the Low Church (Catholic rite). 2. Founded by the Reverend Ian R. K. Paisley as the state religion of the Holy Luthori Empre. 3. Very similar to some of the catholic faiths, but more tolerant of Jews and Muslims. Christian Holiness Church 1. The Church is run by the General Conference, a body composed equally of the laity and clergy. 2. Founded by Robert Lang in 2165 in the Valruzian state of Tirkalara. 3. Emphasizes a life of Holiness by individual and by congregation. Church of Keymon 1. Official state church in Keymon. 2. ??? 3. Calvinist Christian Traditionalist Lutheran Church 1. Reverend Jobst von Lothringen, head of Luther's Diet, the council which decides on changes of doctrine, consisting of influential reverends from around the world. This council is largely symbolic, as the Church is inherently individualistic, though if any large breach of doctrine is made, the council's condemnation will have ramifications, as their word and the word of the Head Reverand carries weight with the faithful masses. The New Monarchy Party of Hutori's Leadership is universally Traditional Lutheran, and the NMP is allied to the Traditional Lutheran Church of Hutori, as well as the international Church. 2. Founded by Elberhard der Stolze, in the Luthori city of Northminster, when he led a large faction out of the Lutheran Church of Malivia in a Schism to form the new Traditional Lutheran Sect. 3. Traditionalist Lutherans focus on Martin Luther's words in particular, his condemnations of the Jews, of Witches, and of Catholicism. On Jews: "But the Jews are so hardened that they listen to nothing; though overcome by testimonies they yield not an inch. It is a pernicious race, oppressing all men by their usury and rapine. If they give a prince or magistrate a thousand florins, they extort twenty thousand from the subjects in payment. We must ever keep on guard against them." On Witches: "One should show no mercy to these women; I would burn them myself, for we read in the Law that the priests were the ones to begin the stoning of criminals." On Polygamy: "I cannot forbid a person to marry several wives, for it does not contradict Scripture. On Women: "Women...have but small and narrow chests, and broad hips, to the end that they should remain at home, sit still, keep house, and bear and bring up children." "The word and works of God is quite clear, that women were made either to be wives or prostitutes." "God created Adam master and lord of living creatures, but Eve spoilt all, when she persuaded him to set himself above God's will. 'Tis you women, with your tricks and artifices, that lead men into error." "They (women) are all bold and coarse in their speech, in their demeanor wild and lewd. That is now the fashion of being in good cheer. But it is specially evil that the young maiden folk are exceedingly bold of speech and bearing, and curse like troopers, to say nothing of their shameful words and scandalous coarse sayings, which one always hears and learns from another.” "If women become tired or even die, that does not matter. Let them die in childbirth--that is why they are there." On Egalitarianism: "An earthly kingdom cannot exist without inequality of persons. Some must be free, some serfs, some rulers, some subjects." On Catholicism: "I believe the pope is the masked and incarnate devil because he is the Antichrist. As Christ is God incarnate, so the Antichrist is the devil incarnate." "These arrogant and unlearned papists can’t govern the church because they write nothing, they read nothing, but, firmly saddled in the pride of possession, they cry out that the decrees of the fathers are not to be questioned and decisions made are not to be disputed, otherwise one would have to dance to the tune of every little brother." "May the Lord fill you with His blessings and with hatred of the Pope." Women Ministers are not allowed, Homosexuals are despised, Abortion is opposed, Monarchy is believed to be God's preferred form of Government, Egalitarianism is considered evil, Catholics are considered enemies of the Church. Other Earthly Religions Islam (Sunni) 1.Caliph Khali'afar 2. Originated in Al'Badara 3. Believes that the prophet Mohammed was the last prophet of God (Allah) and the prophet with the final say on Allah's will. Adherents follow strict observance of the Holy Koran and must submit to the will of Allah, the word for god. Judaism 1. World Jewish Congress 2. Unknown origin 3. Believe in God but that the messiah has not yet come. Buddhism 1. There are a number of (non-competeing) sects, each of which has its own leader(s). 2. The philosophy arose in Eastern Seleya from the interaction of a number of scholars, known as Buddhas (="enlightened ones"). There is no agreement on an official founder. 3. The followers of Buddhism believe in reincarnation. They believe that we are bound on the wheel of fate or Karma until we can achieve Nirvana or freedom from desire. It is thought that the Four Noble Truths and the Noble Eightfold Path are a means to escape the cycle of rebirth. Official Zen Committee of Keymon 1. Led by the Supreme Patriarch of Keymon, currently His Holiness Thibau Mingyinyo. 2. Zen Buddhism has existed in Keymon since Bryce Leigh and his followers first landed on the island in 2103. However following the subsequent Dolgarian Exodus and immigration from nearby nations it has become marginalised to the Church of Keymon. Currently around 22% of the population is Zen Buddhist. 3. Traditional Buddhist beliefs but with added emphasis on meditation. Scientology 1. Scientology services are delivered throughout Terra under license from SLI Int (Scientology Life Improvement International). SLI Int's Terran headquarters are located in the city of Scientia, in the Republic of Dranland. 2. From the late 2160s through the mid-2170s, a large group of Scientologists sailed the Terran seas aboard a flotilla of ships, including the 350-foot vessel Apollo, known as the "flagship" of the flotilla and called "Flag" for short. At that time, special advanced auditing (Scientology religious counselling) and training services were ministered only aboard Flag. However, as more and more Scientologists wanted to participate in these services, the lack of sufficient space required a move to land. In 2183, the ships sailed to an uninhabited area of Elbian in Dranland and established their "Flag Land Base", which was later renamed to Scientia the following year for PR purposes. The Founding Church of Scientology was formed in 2184. 3. Scientology is an applied religious system that attempts to bring about positive changes in life, to help others, and to achieve full enlightenment as an immortal spiritual being. State Worship 1. Grand Viceroy Vincent D. Garton and the Nuncirist Party 2. 2269 at the same time as the Nuncirist Movement. 3. This radical movement believes that the State supersedes all religion and should in itself be worshipped - in accordance with Nuncirist beliefs of omnipotent state. Native Religions The Sacred Order of the Tears of Termani 1. Finvarra Bean-Tighe 2. Roots lost in antiquity, the Sacred Order were one of the (many) factions that comprised the original Anarch Anakrousite Party. Since the Party 'shattered', the Sacred Order Faction has become one of the dominant political/religious concentrations in Likatonia. 3. Believes that all men are doomed to aeternal hell, but that by self mortification and torture, one can draw Termani's sympathy and She will lessen the aeternal suffering. The Church of Natural Law 1. Unknown to outsiders 2. Originated in North Seleya... (more info please) 3. ? Church of the Auditor 1. The Auditor, a woman who chooses her successor 2. Origin- Kalistan 3. Overview of Beliefs- There are 5 Goddesses who rule life and death, but they are predominatly deist in nature. They're largest roles were in the creation of Terra, and the realm of death. The Church also believes in reincarnation, but with some modifications. If you were good in life, you go to Agri Caeli, a place of eternal bliss, never to be reincarnated again. If they were bad, then they go to Hell, where they are punished for thier transgressions, then once thier punishment is over, they are reborn. They tend to be highly moralistic, but most members are relatively good at not forcing thier morals upon others. Qamido 1. Independent monestaries 2. Originated in Indrala 3. A spirit-based religion that believes that all things have their own spirit. Similar to Shintoism. Church of Tuesday is Coming 1. 'The Priestess' 2. Originated after the fracturing of the Tuesday is Coming Party 3. ? Geraja 1. The Raja Sameer O.D. Reinbeau 2. Originated in 450 BC, not created by any one person 3. The native religion of Maliva, it is polytheistic and pagan. Followers believe in many gods that represent the various aspects of human society. Category:ReligionCategory:Projects